1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to toys and in particular to toys for generating soap bubbles when an air flow is directed therethrough.
2. Prior Art
Toys that include a ring or rings for immersion in a soap solution to receive a soap film across the ring to generate bubbles when that ring is moved through or receives an air flow or stream passed therethrough are clearly not new. Such have included sticks that mount a ring on the end for dipping into a jar containing a soap solution with an operator, holding that stick, moving the stick and ring through the air to generate a stream of bubbles out of that ring, to large rings and paddles with multiple holes or open rings formed therein for immersion in a pan of soap solution for movement through the air to generate both large bubbles and streams of soap bubbles.
As with toys for generating soap bubbles, toys that involve windmills are common. For example, a children's toy known as a pin wheel that includes a propeller or rotor portion that is pivotally mounted onto the end of a stick, is well known. The propeller or rotor portion of the device turns as the child swings the stick through the air. Such pin wheel and like propeller toys are common and some have included arrangements for mounting to handle bars of a bicycle tricycle, and the like. No toy within the knowledge of the inventor, however, has provided a combined structure of a wind driven propeller and bubble blower as a handle bar accessory for a bicycle, tricycle, hot wheels, or the like. Distinct from the invention, a bubble-making toy has been earlier produced, as shown in a patent to Schultz, U.S. Pat. No. 4,045,049, that involves a paddle wheel that is turned by an air flow from an electric motor driven fan and is for mounting to extend outwardly from the side of a bicycle head tube.